A color developing machine that discharges ink to a print medium such as a cloth and carries out printing with an inkjet printer, and thereafter, color develops the ink attached to the print medium is known.
In a color developing step using the color developing machine, the print medium in which printing is finished and wound into a roll form is attached to a feed roller of the color developing machine, the print medium fed out from the feed roller is brought into contact with a heat generating roller to heat the print medium, and the heated print medium is wound with a winding roller (see e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-58130).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-58130